


Kinktober 2019

by NalaNox



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Body Swap, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader Insert, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: It's here!!Some are spoopy, some are just monster/aliens/creatures banging humans.Please Refer to the Contents for the daily kinks and Chapter Titles for kinks and pairings!





	1. Contents

Kinktober 2019!!!

It's finally here and I have a 31 day list for those wondering! I may not use all the kinks listed but will at least do one or two of each day! There are also some kinks that I am either uncomfortable writing (eg ABO) and ones I completely disagree with (eg Incest). Like I said not all of the kinks will be fulfilled. 

Please enjoy!

Day 1: Ass Worship - Spanking - Wax Play

Day 2: Voyeurism - Rimming - Body Swap

Day 3: Tentacles - Distention - Knife Play

Day 4: Gags - Cunnilingus - Daddy/Mummy - Fisting

Day 5: Bondage - Frotting - 69 - Vibrator

Day 6: Blow Jobs - Suspension - Masks - Flogging

Day 7: Leather - Scent - Forniphilia - Aphrodisiacs

Day 8: Oviposition - Creampie - Tights - Sadism

Day 9: Pet Play - Scissoring - Costumes

Day 10: Face Sitting - Toys - Hate Fucking

Day 11: Mirror Sex - Formal Wear - Vore

Day 12: Lingerie - Cross Dressing - Biting

Day 13: Pegging - Nipple Play - Dirty Talk

Day 14: Fucking Machine - Feet - Praise Kink

Day 15: Cuckolding - Food Play - Hair Pulling

Day 16: Shibari - Hot Dogging - Uniforms

Day 17: Boot Worship - Lap Dances - Scars

Day 18: Glory Hole - Sthenolagnia - Blood

Day 19: Shotgunning - Double Penetration

Day 20: Sex Work - Masturbation - Role Play

Day 21: Edging - Size Difference - Swallowing

Day 22: Distention - Telepathy - Crying

Day 23: Corset - Collaring - Threesome

Day 24: Begging - Anal - A/B/O

Day 25: Monster Fucking - Shower Sex - Latex

Day 26: Breath Play - Orgasm Denial - Smiles

Day 27: Sex Pollen - Distracted Sex - Xenophilia

Day 28: Spit Roasting - Overstimulation - Incest

Day 29: Hand jobs - Oral Fixation - Macro/Micro

Day 30: Temperature Play - Degradation

Day 31: FREE DAY


	2. Day 1: Onii (M/F) [Ass Worship - Spanking]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home to your beautiful man

You looked at your phone, you sighed and rubbed your neck, work was tough and you felt the tension through out your back and your neck. You felt your phone vibrate and you cheeks flush as you sat in the car.

_Lover - “Ready for tonight?”_

He had something planned, he said it was a surprise. You had limited experience in the bedroom and wished to try out a few new things. He on the other hand was incredibly more experienced than you. He found your reddened cheeks cute as you confessed certain things you have gained an interest in, things that made your thighs clench.

_You - “Idk, am I?”_

You began your way home, placing your phone in the cup holder.

Finally home, you took a deep breath and exited the car as you took your bag fromt he front seat. The tension lingered but the closer you made your way to the front door of your shared house you could feel it drip away from the excitement lingering in your stomach. You walked through the front door and sucked in a sharp breath as you could smell the aroma of lit candles through the house. You looked around and slowly around the corner to the loungeroom, and there you saw your man laying on the couch in tight lingerie.

Your mouth hung open. Your massive Oni, red skinned and covered in black lace. His long black hair tied up in multiple braids leading to a loose bun, strands of hair shaped his large face. His massive canines shone at you as he smiled towards you. His hardened stomach covered by a sheer dressing gown, his cock tightly packed against his body. The stockings sat nice and tight around his thick thighs. His tattoos that shaped his chest looked so beautiful beneath the dressing gown.

Your brain stopped and you felt your stomach drop, a lustful smile formed on your lips.

“Hey baby,” you spoke deeply, taking his appearance in.

He stood up and walked closer to you, “like what you see?” his smile wide and his eyes taking in your reaction.

Your hands reached between the gown and roughly grasped at his skin, “turn for me.”

He turned within your grasp and you groaned as you saw the way his panties shaped his beautiful ass, the way the g-string found its way above his ass, giving it the most amazing shape. Your hands moved from his sides to his ass, groping shamelessly.

“Fuck babe,” you moaned.

You knelt down and continued to grope him, you kissed him multiple times on both cheeks, you felt him chuckle.

You smiled and dug your nails into his skin, he moaned lightly at that. You moved your head from his ass and slapped it, but you felt the resistance as your brain caught up to your body. You felt surprise at your action, though you wished to see your hand mark on his ass, making it yours.

“Harder,” he whimpered.

Without much thought, you brought your hand up and smacked his ass harder, making it jiggle. You moaned and moved a hand beneath his cheeks and rubbed against his gooch, teasing the edge of his testicles. He groaned and one of his hands snaked down to play with his cock. You hummed as he felt himself over the silk.

You stood up and made your way to the couch, you tugged on the string that held his g-string to his body, he followed lazily.

As soon as he turned, his hardened cock could be seen poking above his silk panties, his knob peeking above his foreskin already shiny with pre-cum. He smiled as you stared at the sight.

“Lay on my lap,” you ordered, you weren’t going to give him that much satisfaction from your approval.

He laid his massive form across your legs, his head laying on the couch pillow, his plump ass leaning over one of your thigh, his strong belly starting on the other.

You roughly grabbed his ass with both hands, leaving little dark marks where your fingers dug in, you felt your lover tense at the sensation. You looked over him in slight concern, but he seemed fine.

You felt his hard cock rub against you thigh, softly, like he didn’t want you to know what he was doing.

“You’re being naughty,” you said darkly.

You grabbed a cheek with one hand and slapped it with the other. He mewled out and actively began to rub against your thighs.

“On my work pants too,” you sighed.

Your face flushed from arousal, having a powerful man in such a vulnerable position made you wet.

You looked over your lover and saw him looking at you with a dark blush from the attention and his teeth in the pillow. You smiled at him and raised your hand. He watched you with wide eyes and brought your hand down to his ass watching the way he tensed and the bounce of his flesh.

“Roll over,” you ordered.

He followed, awkwardly he placed a pillow beneath his back and head. You rand your hands down his strong stomach, feeling the ripples of muscles beneath your finger tips. You teasingly moved your tickling fingers to the edge of flesh before reaching his wet knob. He held his breath as you got close, instead you traced around it, along his soft silk panties.

He breathed hard and groaned at the attention.

“Imagine cumming from this,” you teased as you reached down and fondles his testicles with one hand and the other continued to trace his hard cock.

You continued the ministrations as you bent over and kissed and nipped at his stomach, moving closer to his cock, it bounced in anticipation. You left wet marks down his stomach, and stopped right above his cock. Your breath hitting along his exposed knob. He had grown further and it looked delicious.

You gave his knob an experimental lick, he moaned and tried to thrust up into your mouth.

“Please,” he begged, “I need this.”

“This?” you questioned as you brought your tongue around his knob, licking loudly. Making sure he could hear the wet sounds of your mouth around him. He began to thrust erratically towards your mouth trying to gain friction. You removed all of your touched from him. He practically yelled in protest.

“Stand.”

He did.

You stood from the couch and ordered him to lay on it. You unceremoniously got naked, not giving your lover a show of any kind. You sat on top of him, you were wet and aroused. But you wished to teach this man to his breaking point, more than ou wished for your own orgasm.

You began to rub yourself against his cock, along his exposed knob and down the rest of him that still laid within the silk panties. His hands grabbed the pillows beside him, trying to keep himself still as you humped yourself against him. As you rubbed your clit against him made your orgasm arrive closer than you thought, just watching him trying to restrain himself made you breathless.

“Fuck babe,” you moaned, “you feel so fucking good.”

Your fingers reached for his sides and you dug your nails into him, as if trying to hold him still as you reached for your orgasm. You felt it coming, so close.

Suddenly, you changed your angle and in the next thrust his large knob entered you.

He yelled a moan and threw his head back. You slowly allowed him to enter you. You could feel him pulse within you, cumming through you and you continued to sink onto him.

You found a rhythm, riding him, keeping your orgasm close. As soon as you saw him limp from his orgasm, you rode him faster hitting the right spots. He moaned loudly but too lethargic to do much more than that.

You rode him harder, finally feeling overcome with the feeling. You focused everything on your own orgasm. You felt the rush fall over you. You held onto him, your toes curled, your back arched, and you cried out telling him how good he was.

You laid on his body, sweaty and breathing heavily.

His large hand rested against your back, “that was wonderful.”

You chuckled and hummed against him, you clumsily leaned above him, placing little kisses along his face and neck.

“Let’s clean up,” you groaned as you tried to pull away from him, before your could remove yourself, he held you close and you gave in resting your head against his chest, relaxing at the thumping of his heart.

“We need to do that again,” you tiredly said.

He chuckled, “I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Day 2: Psychic Creature (NB/F) [Body Swap]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A job you found repetitive and boring, then someone came in who you couldn't stop thinking about.

You found yourself rounding the stage, finding your habitual footing for this kind of job, your hips swaying obviously with each step. Your ankles hurt and your back cramped, but you smiled through it all. It’s for the job.

You eyed the crowd, it was your turn on the stage, the men stacked together like matchsticks, some staring wide-eyed and others staring with half lidded eyes. You gave them all a cheeky smile, your face falsely red from the make-up. It was hard to become flustered after doing this most nights.

You rounded the stage and strode along the runway, the lights shone over you, the blue and purple lights flashing over the stage and yourself. You loved the way they made you look almost alien and the stage your spaceship.

You spun around the pole lazily and pulling at the strings that held your skimpy pieces of clothing on your body. You felt your breasts come free first, the cool air and the heat of the lights making your nipples hard. The men looked upon with you with absolute awe. You smiled at the attention. The only thing good to come from this job was the freedom to be sexy and feel beautiful as people stared at you with lustful eyes.

You grasped each of your breasts and squeezed them lightly and pushed them around your chest, making your cleavage larger then instantly dropping them to make the shake as gravity took over. The people in the crowd cheered, some would call out how good of a slut you were, it didn’t bother you. You were paid handsomely, they can say what they want.

As you danced around shaking and trying to act like you loved the job, flaunting your body. You looked around the area and spotted bright white eyes staring at you, reflecting the light. You were suddenly captivated by the stare of such beautiful eyes, they blinked and it brought you back to the stage.

Disappointment came over you as you continued to dance as if nothing happened.

You finished your set in nothing but a g-string, you picked up the clothes you removed, and made your way backstage.

In the dressing room, the women and men gossipped about clients but you remained silent. Normally, you’d be more than interested in the on-goings of the clientele and the interactions between them and your co-workers. But those eyes remained in your head, those beautiful eyes white eyes. A knock on the door woke you from your thoughts and it was suddenly silent, the white noise of talking no longer there. You looked slowly around and noticed you were alone. You looked to yourself in the mirror and sighed, rubbing your face. You wrapped yourself in a dressing gown and moved to the door.

You opened it a smidge and looked through the slit. A security guard you had seen a few times stood in front of you. You opened the door wider realising who it was.

“Hey, what’s up?” you smiled softly.

He looked pale despite his dark skin tone, he silently handed you a piece of paper. Turned and left. You frowned and made a mental note to ask about him to the manager.

You looked at the nicely folded piece of paper, you cringed, you have received more than your fair share of love letters and proposals for an out of business relationship. You unfolded the piece of paper, the first thing that hit you was the smell, like new books and sweet lime, it reminded you of home. You felt your stomach roll, this wasn’t normal. You looked to the words that delicately scrawled across the page.

“May I?”

That’s all that was written. You pushed the letter to your face, the smell was like a piece of you, you didn’t know you had.

“Why not,” you spoke out loud and smiled.

A gentle knock graced the door. Your stomach dropped and you hesitantly reached for the door knob, you inched the door open and those bright white eyes shone towards you.

“May I?”

Their voice felt like silk across your ears and goosebumps rose along your skin. You nodded and opened the door for your visitor.

They stepped inside the empty dressing room and keeping their eyes directly on you, their hands laid against your face and their lips on your own. You melted directly into them.

They pulled themselves away from you, “I’m sorry about my forwardness,” their voice sung to your core, “but your thoughts just…” they stopped their sentence as they looked towards you.

You swallowed, feeling a little lost, “thoughts?”

Something seemed to detach from your brain and you blinked as you felt yourself become focused on the person in the dressing room, you noticed their pitch black skin, small dots that seemed to catch the light as their body moves naturally. Their eyes weren’t as bright and captivating as you first noticed.

They seemed hesitant to talk, holding themselves away from you, “you haven’t seen my kind before, have you?”

You shook your head softly, wondering where this could be going.

“Want to see what it’s like to be me?” their eyes shone bright once again, “do you want to see you through these eyes of mine.”

You frowned, “how could I do that?”

“Allow me,” they took your hands in their gloved ones. You noticed the addition of the extra fingers then, seven on each hand.

You looked to their face and found yourself sucked into their eyes. You blinked as you felt the feeling of swirling down a drain, sucked through a hole too small to fit.

You opened your eyes as you felt the sensation stop, only to see yourself in front of you. You frowned as you watched your body twirl around, you noticed the way your hair shaped your face, and how wide your eyes were, you could see the way the dressing gown fell over your body, you couldn’t help but notice that your body looked incredibly sensual and domestic in a strip club dressing room. You moved a hand attached you and felt the difference in moving fingers, you looked down and saw you had too many, you felt your heart race and your thoughts ran too fast to keep up.

“What’s going on?” you felt along your body and your face noticing you had no mouth.

“Calm,” a voice came from your body, that sound like you but didn’t.

Your body reached for you and placed their mouth onto your face where your mouth should have been. You were shocked at the forwardness but found yourself melting into your bodies touch, the soft lips meeting your new face, you felt a mouth form on your face and you kissed your body back. It was incredibly strange to feel your body move against you.

They moved their hands around your neck and feeling bumps you didn’t realise were there and you felt yourself freeze with arousal.

“What the fuck…” you groan. The feeling overwhelmed you and only one thing entered your mind.

You grabbed them with both hands and grasped at their sides, you moved your tongue into their mouth. Feeling their tongue move against yours.

Your hands made their way to your body’s breasts and you pulled at the nipples as they hardened to your soft touch. You chuckled darkly, you knew what buttons to press with your own body.

Their hands made their way to your hands and removed the gloves from you, you could feel the air around them then, your skin so sensitive to the area. They moved your exposed hand to their mouth and began to suck along your fingers. You almost wet yourself from the pleasure.

“Does it not feel good?”

You could only nod as the sensation overwhelmed you.

They chuckled and you could feel the vibration through the air.

“Now you know,” they removed the little clothing left on your body, “show me how to please you.”

You got down to your knees and placed your hands over their ass, you squeezed and bathed in the warmth emanating from their skin, your new body so sensitive. You brought your mouth on their waxed pussy and began to lick along the labia.

They moaned at your ministrations, you brought your tongue deeper and they lifted a leg on your shoulder giving you better access to their new clit. You suckled and scraped your teeth along your hardened clit. Your tongue swirled and they began to buck into your formed mouth. You held onto their ass pushing it further on your face, feeling the wet from your saliva and their vagina.

You stood up suddenly, removing what you had on. The air intense over your new body, you looked down on yourself, flat, nothing. Pure black skin, but it was so sensitive. You turned them around and bent them over the bench and the makeup along them dropped to the floor.

You pushed 2 fingers into their vagina, knowing the perfect spot to reach, your tongue licked from your finger to their asshole. You licked around it as your fingered them, they groaned and moaned at the attention, their hips thrusting against you.   
,   
You pulled up, removing yourself from them. An instinct came over you, something deep telling you to fuck. You could feel your skin vibrate, you began to panic.

Soothing words entered your mind, helping you become at ease, the vibrating didn’t stop and the constant need and urge to ruin this toy in front of you bent over like a good cum slut.

You rubbed your body over the back of their’s. You licked along their spine and felt something exit you and into them. You found your hips buck against them and you felt yourself melt against them. Your mind and your body, combining with each other. You felt their thoughts, their feelings and everything in-between.

They moaned insync with your own, you become one being, you found their memories wondrous. Their very being looking for their mate and they found it in you. You locked with them, in a daze, your mind connected for a moment and they knew the moment they saw you. You were the one they had been searching for.

You grasped on to any piece of their mind and soul, looking for a connection that kept you together.

Feeling close to orgasm, you couldn’t control what was happening around you, so many emotions and you weren’t sure which were your own, maybe they all were, maybe they weren’t.

The world spun and you could only try to grasp the straws that laid around you, bare and messy.

You felt the sensation overwhelm you, mating with them, it was indescribable, a mixture of fear, relief, and the purest form of tender love.

You fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Your eyes opened in a silk bed, the sheets the colour of royal blue, they were so soft against your skin. You gasped as you sat up, seeing your own skin, your breasts and feeling your vagina. You rejoiced being back in your own body.

After you immediately looked for the person who you mated to the previous night. You stood from the bed and felt the soft carpet beneath your feet, naked and unashamed. You moved through the large house, the corridor seemed to go on forever, the closer you reached for the end of it, the stronger the smell of freshly cooked breakfast wafted through the corridor. Doors with differing patterns and each with a different colour.

You felt inclined to explore but suddenly paused as you reached a white door with a black pattern, simple swirls rounded the inner edge of the trimming. You brought your hand up to the bronze knob, twisting it slightly and feeling it pull open by itself.

Before you was the creature from the previous night, you walked directly towards them, feeling pulled within yourself to attach yourself onto them. They also had nothing on as you wrapped your arms around them, you knew what it felt like to be touched with skin like theirs. You caressed their back and they groaned.

“Will you stay?” you heard their voice echo in your head.

You looked up and smiled softly, for once you had felt safe, secure, and cared for. You knew mating was their lifelong commitment. The question hadn’t need to be asked.

They brought their face to yours and you felt their lips form against yours.

You hummed as they kissed you, you felt along their skin, preparing for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!


End file.
